Mary Jane Whitmore
"I swear maybe I should just wear a damn ID tag or something...." Mortal Life Mary Jane's mortal life was one of normalcy. She was raised an old child and lived in one of the nicer parts of town. Her father worked in the presidential palace and her mother was a banker. When she graduated she was accepted into Esthar University and moved into the dorms there. Embrace One late night after a party Mary Jane was accosted by a group of men. She fought to get away from them and it was that fire that first drew Alexander Jackson to her. He watched her in the following nights and eventually took her as his ghoul. For many years her world carried on as normal and she finished University. After that she fell more and more into the Kindred world becoming highly involved in tasks for Alexander. Her embrace came of something as a surprise to her. During the thread Revelation of Claws she was trapped in an otherworldly inferno created by an infernalist. This caused great harm to her mortal body and Alexander was forced to embrace Mary Jane to keep her alive. Campaign Involvement Obsidian Nights Mary Jane first appeared in the thread The Keepsake. At the time she was still ghouled to the Prince and he had asked her to watch over the now empty haven of Marquis Kohnz. The Prince felt that he could not leave it unwatched as it may draw interest from mortals. She was expecting the group of PCs to arrive at the haven and happily moved upstairs to the lobby with her beer and magazine. Persephone, Shen, and Ashurah came up to the lobby and questioned her identity which eventually led to an awkward phone call between Persephone and the Prince. While they were gathered in the lobby the Vampire Hunter Max attempted to enter the haven. Mary Jane stepped up and got between him and the door claiming that the apartment was her own. He threatened her by putting one of his pistols to her forehead. Eventually Max pulled the trigger only to reveal that the gun was not loaded. In turn Mary Jane punched him hard across the jaw. Crucible of Wolves Mary Jane's first appearance in this story is when she arrives at a Toreador gathering to inform them of the Prince's emergency Elysium. There she runs into Persephone Lattimoore whom helps her inform the Toreador elder of the Prince's call to Elysium. Mary Jane doesn't appear again until the thread Severance. She shows the PCs to a room in the Prince's underground tunnel where they are to make a stand agaisnt the Infernalist raiders. As a liaison from the Prince she stays for the battle with the Sabbat. Since she is only a ghoul and not stupid she attempts to stay out of the battle as much as possible. When Miranda and Jania fall to one of the Sabbat she rushes forward to check on them but she is easily dispatched by a simple gout of flame. As the battle rages on one of the Infernalist's explodes in a rush of green flame severely damaging everyone in the room. Mary Jane is grievously hurt and knocked unconscious. Moments later as the PCs are exiting the underground tunnels Alexander Jackson arrives distraught and upset to see his ghoul so wounded. In a desperate attempt to keep her from dying he Embraces her. In the next thread Scorched Leaves the Prince asks the PCs if Mary Jane might accompany them. When she arrives she has a small struggle with her shadows but eventually gets them under control. After a social faux pa of slapping Marquis in the knee she goes very quiet until she decides that it is a good time to blurt out to everyone that Rielle is outside waiting to speak to them. She goes and gets the Toreador bringing her inside to the meeting. After Rielle informs them of what she knows about the Rose the prince leads everyone down to an interrogation room where Helena waits. Mary Jane stands behind her sire as Helena burns with the same sickly green fire that caused her embrace. As the battle begins the flames terrify her so much that she lets lose a burst of shadows filling the room with its blackness. This seems to effect Helena some how and as the shadows melt away she is found unconscious. Category:Kindred Category:Lasombra Category:Non-Player Character Category:Alonia